realmjumperpolicefandomcom-20200213-history
Tenka
' 'Tenka Cosmo（単価）'is the main antagonist of the Realm Jumper Police! manga. He is a very effeminate character that most readers think is probably a closet uke. In order to prove to himself and his fellow antagonists, he constantly tries to kidnap Yoko Kawaguchi to make her his bride. He is considered one of the more truly dangerous characters in the storylines since he is ruthless in his actions and rarely fail like the other antagonists do. History Tenka comes from a long line of rich company owners in Japan. His father was a jerk and never cared much about the upbringing of his son. Therefore, Tenka was raised more by his French maid mentor, Jenna. Tenka was never popular in high school and was constantly bullied by other guys in his class. One day, after being left to rot on the street after a beating, Yoko came along and helped him reach a hospital just in time. He views the girl as angel and that she should be protected by him in return. Things changed one day when he decided to fight back by bringing one of his inventions to his school. By zapping the head bully with a laser blast, people finally started to respect him. After graduation, he tried to apply for a science centered college in Berlin. It rejected him because he didn't score high enough on the enterance exams. After a few months, he once again tried to apply, this time with the help of his estranged father. Once more the school wasn't interested. Crushed, he decided that he'd use his various inventions for revenge...This started his path of crime. Knowing that the EU and INTERPOL would be after him, Tenka decided to move to Megamegatropolis since it had a high history of crime already and there he could put his skills to good use. He easily crushed the Triad and he now has a criminal empire that extends from Mexico City, Southeast Asian, Hong Kong, Canada, the Western coast of the US, and Singapore. Powers Tenka has shown that he has several skills that help him on his daily routine of evil. Super Smarts: Tenka got a good education from that maid of his. Now he goes around making robots and other minions to support his needs and wants. Of course, since robots are easy for him to make, he doesn't have to worry about hiring new minions everytime one of them is blown up. Realm Jumping: Like Yoko, Tenka knows how to leap from alternative world to another. He has mastered it much better than Yoko has; therefore making him a more serious threat than most give him credit for. Mind Control: As long as Tenka makes eye contact with someone he can control them for short periods of time if they are smart or wise. If they are foolish, he can control for as long as he wants. Of course, he cannot control Yoko for reasons that are explained as the plot progresses. Why Does He Want Yoko? This is one of the most asked questions by the fans of the series. Kenji Suzuki says that he has always viewed Tenka as being a romantic at heart and after all the years of abuse he went through, he just lost it. However, upon meetin Yoko and her innocent nature, something in his heart melted. Some fans don't buy this statement and feel that the only reason he wants Yoko is because she's the only other person in the entire plot that doesn't require advanced machines to realm jump. Either way, it seems that he has a deep respect for the ditz. Apperance Tenka doesn't dress in a costume like the rest of bad guys and in fact just blends in with the rest of society. Besides for running the Triad, he doesn't want to be known throughout the world because that would be attract the attention of the INTERPOL. He always wears a tie and a white shirt. Kenji Suzuki says that he has dark blue hair and eyes. Category:characters Category:antagonist Category:Main Character Category:Triad